Parlez moi de lui
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Se laisser mourir de l'absence de l'autre, une petite songfic, un léger malentendu HeeroxDuo


SongFiction. Parlez-moi de Lui   
  
Comme on me l'a demandé, je remets en ligne cette vieille songfic, écrite à partir de la chanson de Nicole Croisille. Je l'avais écrite dans des circonstances plutôt particulière et elle est un peu incohérente par moment.  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Couple : HeeroxDuo Ultra classique.   
  
OOOOOOOOO  
  
Puisque là-bas vous êtes ses amis  
  
Asseyez-vous et parlez-moi de lui  
  
Il voulait voyager du sud au nord  
  
Et pour qu'il soit heureux j'étais d'accord  
  
Parlez-moi de lui, il n'a pas écrit  
  
A-t-il enfin trouvé la joie la liberté ?  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Comment va sa vie ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Dans ce pays lointain  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Est-il heureux enfin ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Heero était arrivé en avance à la gare pour retrouver ses amis. Anxieux, non, cela ne le caractérisait pas et pourtant, en cet instant, oui. Il voulait le revoir, il s'attendait à le retrouver là avec les autres. Comment réagir ? L'avait-il oublié ? Alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui jour et nuit, son sourire, sa peau douce, ses longs cheveux tressés. Heero n'avait reçu aucune réponse à ses lettres, pas plus qu'à ses messages sur le répondeur qu'il appelait régulièrement pour pouvoir entendre sa voix. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner. Ce n'était pas le premier à se faire rejeter. Pourquoi était-il là encore à espérer, à l'espérer. Oh ! Duo, je t'aime tant, tu as percé toutes mes défenses puis tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seul et sans défense au milieu de ce monde froid et désertique. Je n'ai même plus d'armure pour me défendre, tu n'es pas là pour m'aider. Et, je ne suis plus là pour toi, j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur sans toi.  
  
Perdu, il n'avait pas vu le train s'arrêter puis repartir laissant trois garçons silencieux face à lui. Quatre posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, un doux frisson le parcourut, il leva les yeux, mais non, ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait.   
  
Se composant à nouveau le masque impassible qu'il avait toujours eu, il se redressa finalement et leur serra la main.   
  
-Je ne vous comprends pas, déclara Quatre.   
  
Heero le regarda perplexe. Il ne dit rien attendant que le petit blond s'explique, mais celui-ci resta muet craignant avoir déjà dit quelques mots de trop.  
  
-Il a réussi à voir Duo et à lui parler, lâcha finalement Trowa avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la maison suivi de Wufei.   
  
Heero fixait Quatre comme si ce dernier avait approché le messie. Il y avait tant d'espoir et de douleur dans son regard que Quatre vint s'asseoir sur le banc, là où il s'était laissé tombé.   
  
-Parle moi de lui?   
  
-Il a beaucoup voyagé. Il ne pense qu'à toi. Il ne sait pas t'oublier.   
  
Il a essayé de m'oublier. Je meurs de savoir qu'il est loin de moi, à chaque instant et lui essaye de m'oublier.   
  
-Parle moi de lui?pourquoi n'est il pas revenu ? Est-il enfin heureux ?   
  
Le désespoir perçait dans sa voix. Quatre souffrait de voir ses amis dans cet état. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps, Heero et Duo s'étaient enfin déclaré puis Duo était parti. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant que lui savait, il comprenait la peine de Heero et la fuite de Duo. Le plus dur restait à les faire communiquer à nouveau tous les deux. Quatre avait mis plusieurs mois à retrouver son ami.  
  
-Je l'ai laissé partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, ni pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais juste sorti pour réfléchir et je l'ai aperçu qui refermait doucement la porte, son sac sur le dos. Ce que l'on ne nous dit pas quand on apprend que la plus belle preuve d'amour est de le laisser partir, c'est qu'une douleur immense s'installe. La solitude, le désespoir. Mon seul soulagement est de savoir qu'il est heureux.   
  
Est-il vrai qu'il habite sur le port ?  
  
A-t-il toujours sur lui ma chaîne d'or ?  
  
Sur les photos il semble avoir chang  
  
Et il me parait triste et fatigu  
  
Parlez-moi de lui, a-t-il des ennuis ?  
  
Comment est sa maison ?  
  
Chante-t-il des chansons ?  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
A-t-il des amis ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Vous dites que le soir  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Il perd souvent l'espoir  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Quatre tenta d'expliquer à un Heero désespéré que son amour était lui aussi au bord du gouffre sans lui.   
  
-Il reste là sur sa terrasse, il fixe l'océan. Sa couleur lui rappelle tes yeux. Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il parle tout seul comme un fou. Il est pourtant étrangement calme. Il sombre chaque jour davantage.   
  
Heero buvait littéralement ses paroles, il ne bougeait plus, il écoutait seulement, bercé par le nom de Duo qui revenait ponctuer les phrases de Quatre. C'est là que le blond vit la petite chaîne. Cette croix était celle de Duo. Il l'avait laissé sur le lit de son amant avant de partir sans bruit. Heero s'aperçut du silence de Quatre et fixa tristement sa chaîne, un pauvre sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
  
-Parle moi encore de lui?  
  
Quatre sortit une petite photo de sa poche. Elle avait été prise de loin mais on y reconnaissait bien Duo. Il avait changé, triste et fatigué. Les cheveux défaits et emmêlés, il avait l'air épuisé. Tout son portrait à l'instant même où il fixait la photo, ses sombres cheveux avaient toujours été en bataille, mais les traits tirés, les yeux rougis et sa silhouette amaigrie en surprenaient plus d'un. Ils se laissaient tous les deux dépérir. Le shinigami et le soldat parfait n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes, déconnectés de la réalité, souffrant de la séparation.   
  
Le japonais s'accrochait désespérément à cette photo, symbole de son attachement à un fantôme. Duo souffrait au moins autant que lui. Il se força à respirer calmement pour retrouver ses esprits. Il lui fallait réfléchir pour agir au plus vite. Il se cherchait des excuses pour partir ou rester quand Quatre reprit la parole.  
  
-Sa dépression empire. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le retrouver ? Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider.   
  
Heero se sentait pris au piège dans un étau. Sa raison lui criait de partir le sauver, de se sauver, de les sauver. Mais son c?ur avait été blessé par le départ et le silence de Duo.  
  
-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il était parti ?   
  
Face à ce silence, Quatre était impuissant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient posés les bonnes questions.   
  
-Ce matin là, il a cru que toi, tu l'avais abandonné. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ne plus avoir mal. Peur de te perdre comme tous ceux qu'il a aimé.  
  
-J'étais sorti réfléchir un peu, se remémora Heero d'une voix blanche. Il est ma vie, lui seul compte à mes yeux. Comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant que j'étais parti ? Que j'avais honte de l'avoir aimé ?  
  
-Il ne croit plus rien. Il est perdu dans sa folie. Il écoute tes messages en boucle et te parle comme si tu étais à ses cotés. Tu sombres dans le même état que lui. Regarde toi ! Nous sommes partis seulement deux semaines et tu as dépéri à vue d'?il. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu es devenu une loque ! Alors imagine le ! Ca fait huit mois ! Vous allez rester encore combien de temps dans cet état !  
  
-Je?, bredouilla Heero penaud.   
  
Jamais Quatre ne haussait le ton. Tant que ses compagnons avaient été autour de lui, ils le stimulaient un peu. Dès leur départ, il avait tout négligé : son alimentation, son hygiène, ses vêtements, la maison.  
  
-La preuve ! Tu n'es même pas capable de murmurer un Omae o Koruso, dit-il méprisant.  
  
S'il n'ose pas m'écrire ce qu'il en est  
  
C'est qu'il gâche sa vie et qu'il le sait  
  
Vous a-t-il demandé de me parler ?  
  
A-t-il besoin de moi à ses côtés ?  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Je n'aime que lui  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Il m'avait dit patience  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Depuis c'est le silence  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Heero ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait, de nouveau son esprit fut assailli de pourquoi. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon cohérente.  
  
-Il doit savoir qu'il a fait une erreur si tu lui as parlé. Tu as dû lui dire la même chose qu'à moi. Il t'a demandé que je vienne. Il veut me revoir ? Il m'attend, il te l'a demandé. Pourquoi ne me répond-il pas alors ?  
  
Le petit blond le gifla, il était au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ? Duo lui avait fait plus de peine qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Si un jour il avait su qu'il trouverait le Shinigami dans cet état lamentable, jamais il n'aurait pu le croire. Il fallait vraiment l'avoir vu.  
  
Heero ne comprenait pas, il restait perplexe devant le comportement de Quatre.  
  
-Il ne demande plus rien. Il ne réagit même plus. Il ne s'apercevait même pas de ma présence, avoua-t-il peiné.   
  
Là, Heero prit réellement conscience qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer une minute de plus à se morfondre. Puisque lui seul pouvait réagir, oui, il le tirerait de sa folie, il le ramènerait ou sombrerait avec lui. Je t'aime trop pour qu'on soit séparé de façon définitive ! Tu as voulu attendre la fin de la guerre, je t'ai laissé. Maintenant, je ne vais pas attendre que la mort nous sépare si rapidement. Ce sera ensemble ou pas du tout !  
  
-Je vais tuer ce baka !   
  
Il se leva décidé à aller chercher Duo au bout du monde s'il le fallait et même au-delà. Heero était de retour parmi les vivants. Quatre lui fit affréter un avion pour aller rejoindre l'américain dans une maison perdue sur les cotes française. Il avait refusé qu'une voiture l'attende à l'aéroport, il préférait une moto. Quatre lui donna donc une carte et lui indiqua où trouver son amant. Il eut d'ailleurs tout le temps de l'étudier dans l'avion ainsi que sa façon d'approcher Duo.  
  
Il filait à vive allure, son blouson de jeans le protégeait à peine du froid que procurait la vitesse. Il n'en avait que faire. Obsédé par la seule mission qui n'eut jamais compté dans sa vie : Duo, il ne prit pas garde à la fatigue des derniers mois qui le rattrapait. Même en rampant, il arriverait là bas pour le sauver de lui-même.   
  
Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du partir le rejoindre. J'aurais même du m'y rendre avec Trowa et Wufei. Jamais je n'aurais du l'abandonner et me lamenter comme un gamin sur moi. Je suis vraiment trop têtu pour voir quand je suis maladroit. Sortir pour réfléchir alors que ça faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il y pensait. Oui certes la guerre avait pris fin mais concrètement ça ne changeait rien aux sentiments que Duo lui avait appris à éprouver. Oui, c'est bien grâce à toi que j'ai su que les émotions étaient naturelles pour les humains, que d'en éprouver ne rendait pas faible mais plus fort. Je t'aime tant, c'est pour toi que je vis encore. Pour toi que je me suis battu, pour qu'un jour on puisse vivre ensemble.  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Comment va sa vie  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Dans ce pays lointain  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Est-il heureux enfin ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Je n'aime que lui  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Il m'avait dit patience  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Depuis c'est le silence  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
Dites-moi tout  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Il se gara devant la grande maison totalement isolée sur le littoral. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Il frappa sur la porte vu que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas. Toujours pas de réponses au bout de cinq minutes, il entra donc, la porte n'était pas fermée. Ses sens en éveil, il guettait le moindre bruit, un étrange silence régnait dans la maison. Cela semblait si irréel, toute cette lumière, la brise jouant avec les rideaux, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes laissant librement passer l'air et le soleil. Malgré lui, il prit son arme coincée dans son dos. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Quelques restes de repas traînaient ici ou là. L'endroit semblait abandonné et en même temps on voyait que quelqu'un y habitait encore. Où pouvait bien se trouver Duo ? Il visita les pièces une à une.  
  
A l'étage il ouvrit toutes les portes. Toujours le même spectacle s'offrait à lui, pièces ordonnées leurs grandes fenêtres largement ouvertes, donnant sur la mer ou sur les dunes. La dernière, il est forcément là. Doucement, il poussa la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, les volets fermés. L'interrupteur ne fonctionnait plus. Il se dirigea vers les volets pour les ouvrir se cognant contre divers objets mais rien ne l'arrêtait. D'une main, il les ouvrit puis se retourna et fit face à la chambre. L'apocalypse avait eu lieu ici. Le lit défait, les papiers éparpillés, partout des livres, des crayons, des bouteilles vides, des morceaux de vêtements déchirés jonchaient le sol et les meubles. Sur le lit, un cadre avec une photo, où ils étaient tous les deux, front contre front. Ils l'avaient prise le jour de son départ de l'armée. Heero avait envie de s'effondrer là sur ce lit et de pleurer. Il était arrivé trop tard, Duo n'était plus là. Il avait de nouveau disparu.   
  
Son arme glissa de sa main, avant de se perdre au milieu du bordel sans un bruit. Il tomba à genoux en larme. Les sanglots secouant ses épaules redoublèrent.   
  
Ressaisie toi ! Il est forcément quelque part. Soit il n'est pas parti bien loin et va revenir, soit il a laissé un indice sur le lieu où il se rendait.   
  
Le japonais se redressa décidé à ne pas se laisser gagner par la fatigue et la peur. Il fixa la mer au loin comme hypnotiser puis ramena son regard sur la plage. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, son c?ur manqua un battement. Un corps allongé, déposé par les vagues sur le sable, cuisait au soleil.  
  
Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Il hurla son nom tout en courant vers lui. Arrivé près du corps, il le retourna. La bouche de Duo était pleine d'eau, son corps était froid.   
  
-Ne me laisse pas ! Je suis enfin près de toi ! Pardon ! , hurlait-il.  
  
Il le mit sur le dos et lui fit cracher l'eau de ses poumons, puis colla sa bouche sur la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air. Depuis combien de temps était-il inanimé ? Quand avait-il essayé de se noyer ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort? Heero s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée. Et Duo finit par recracher de lui même l'eau salée. Il respirait mais n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Son corps était toujours aussi froid. Heero le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans la baignoire.   
  
L'eau chaude redonna une couleur normale à sa peau, il était passé du bleu au rose pale. Le brun le cala correctement puis le lava entièrement avant de le sortir pour l'aliter.  
  
Maintenant que l'américain était hors de danger, Heero se coucha et permit enfin à son corps de se reposer.   
  
Depuis c'est le silence  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
Dites-moi tout  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Duo se leva et descendit sur la terrasse. Il appuya sur le bouton « on » de la cafetière mais celle-ci ne fonctionnait pas sans café ni eau. Il ouvrit ensuite le frigo vide et finit par le refermer sans vraiment l'avoir regardé. Il attrapa une petite boite noire d'où clignotait une petite lumière rouge. L'installant près de lui sur la terrasse, il écouta les messages du répondeur. Aucun de lui. Il plaça une cassette à la place de l'autre et commença à l'écouter. Tous ces gestes étaient mécaniques, il était devenu une machine qui tournait à vide. Il ne se souvenait plus d'être rentré de la plage hier. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il se rallongea et joua avec sa tresse au son de la voix d'Heero.   
  
« -J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques?.. », disait le répondeur.  
  
-Toi aussi tu me manques, je vais bien et toi ça va ?  
  
Et le dialogue de sourd continuait, même longtemps après que la bande se fut stoppée. Quand sa voix lui manqua, il rembobina la bande et la repassa. Allongé sur le dos, il prit entre ses doigts une photo usée et la fixa.   
  
Je n'aime que lui  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, l'air marin entrant par la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer hier, lui caressait le visage.  
  
Heero regarda sa montre, déjà quatorze heures ! Il courut dans la chambre où il avait laissé Duo. Personne, le lit était vide. Paniqué, il regarda vers la mer, prêt à se battre contre les marées pour leur arracher son amant.   
  
La brise portait la voix de Duo, il chantait. Son appel résonna dans sa tête comme le chant mélodieux des sirènes. Il se pencha et découvrit le jeune homme couché en contre bas.  
  
Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se figea à quelques mètres de son but.   
  
-Duo, appela-t-il pour couvrir la fin de son message sur le répondeur.  
  
Le spectacle le laissait sans voix, il essaya de nouveau d'attirer son attention, de le sortir de cette espèce de transe.  
  
Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra contre lui. Toujours aucune réaction. Il continuait de chanter.   
  
A-t-il enfin trouvé la joie la liberté ?  
  
Parlez-moi de lui  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Comment va sa vie ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Dans ce pays lointain  
  
{Il nous parle de toi}  
  
Est-il heureux enfin ?  
  
{Il ne pense qu'à toi}  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Heero tentait d'aider Duo. Comment avait-il pu croire que simplement en arrivant auprès de lui il résoudrait son problème ? Il ne feignait pas de l'ignorer, non, il ne s'apercevait même pas de sa présence, tout comme il ne voyait pas qu'il ne faisait pas de café. Le japonais continuait de laisser des messages sur le répondeur comme avant. Par la suite, il restait près de Duo et les réécoutait avec lui, entendant enfin ses réponses au bout de longs mois de silence. Au début, il s'était dit que pour communiquer c'était mieux que rien, il avait vite déchanté. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait raconter, Duo n'entendait que le son de sa voix, pas ce qu'elle disait.  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il l'avait secoué, frappé, il avait crié, hurlé, s'était tu. Rien n'avait changé.   
  
Après tout peut être était-il heureux ?   
  
Cet après-midi là, Heero préparait du chocolat quand Duo reprit son chant. Il lâcha la brique de lait qui s'éclata sur le sol. Indifférent au désordre occasionné, il s'approcha. A genou, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça au rythme de ses paroles.  
  
Epuisé, à bout de nerf, il laissa couler une larme qui s'écrasa sur la joue de son aimé. Une main se plaça doucement sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes du pouce.  
  
-Ne pleure pas Hee-chan. Je suis là.   
  
Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il baissa les yeux et plongea dans le regard améthyste. Comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Il aimait s'entendre appelé ainsi. Duo s'agrippa à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il avait peur de le quitter à nouveau, peur de repartir dans sa folie, d'être à nouveau seul avec un fantôme. Depuis quand est-il ici ?   
  
-Comment ai-je pu prendre l'océan pour tes yeux ?  
  
-Je t'interdis de te noyer ailleurs que dans mon regard désormais.  
  
Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. S'écartant doucement, Duo observa les deux yeux cobalts, non ils ne contenaient plus aucun éclat de dureté, ils n'étaient que tendresse.   
  
Duo sourit, c'était un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux derrière lesquels il cache ses souffrances. Ce surnom et ce sourire le firent fondre à nouveau et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il passa son doigt sur le suçon qu'il lui avait laissé dans le cou et l'effleura du bout des lèvres. A ce contact, Duo frissonna de plaisir.  
  
Heero le prit dans ses bras et caressa distraitement ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il avait retrouvé son Duo. Son c?ur se serra à l'idée qu'il aurait pu ne jamais le retrouver.   
  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de murmurer : Aishiteru.  
  
FIN 


End file.
